Of Werewolves and Witches
by Twilighter2013
Summary: Things have been very quiet lately in Forks, so Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry go to Chance Harbor after hearing word that something supernatural is coming there. So they go to protect the people there; only to find that the people there aren't that helpless after all! Imprints are found, relationships are broken. Will everyone get a happily ever after? Jacob/Cassie Leah/Adam
1. The Big House On The Corner

Summary- Things have been very quiet lately in Forks, so Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry go to Chance Harbor after hearing word that something supernatural is coming there. So they go to protect the people there; only to find that the people there arn't that helpless after all! Imprints are found, realtionships are broken. Will everyone get a happily ever after? No Nessie Imprint. Jacob/Cassie Embry/Faye and Leah/Adam Seth/?

**Chapter 1. The big house on the corner.**

**Jacobs POV**

All the vampire's are gone in Forks, besides our little vegans. And even if they do return, then Sam's pack is there, there's no need to worry. I needed to keep reassuring myself that this was a good idea. We were helping more helpless people, from evil.

Leah, Seth, Embry and I left Forks on our own freewill so we could protect the people of Chance Harbor, from some evil, the pixie had seen. At least Chance Harbor was in Washington, so we didn't need to go _THAT_ far...

The bloodsuckers bought us a house with three bedrooms: I had one with a Queen sized bed, and so did Leah. But Embry and Seth shared a room and both of them had double beds.

The story we were playing for this town was this:  
Leah, Embry and I were seventeen, since shifters don't age we look and feel around that age. But Seth is sixteen since he looks younger then us. Seth, Leah, Embry and I were the Blackwater's, Embry and I were posing as brothers, Leah and Seth really were siblings, and Embry and I were cousins of Leah and Seth. That's really it, that was all we planned out, and by now we're less then a hour away from our new home.

_**...Fifty-Nine Minutes Later...**_

We drove to the address that Alice had given us, to our new home. The house stuck out since it was the biggest on the block, all the others were one or two bedroom houses.

From my bedroom window, I could see into a bedroom in the house beside ours. I looked into the room for a few minutes before someone came in.  
It was a very pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes which I was able to see from the mirror she was looking into, my first thought was **'Hell Yes!'** but then my thoughts became more serious, **'What if Seth, Embry or I imprint on her?'** and then I thought** 'A girl this beautiful ****_HAD_**** to have a boyfriend...'**

She turned around and looked at me._ THAT'S_ when my life changed. Her beautiful blue eyes locked on to my dark brown ones, and suddenly gravity moved, It wasn't the earth holding me here anymore, this girl I didn't even know the name of, did. I imprinted on a girl I don't even know the name of. I was screwed.

We looked at each other like love-sick fools, until she realized there was a guy, that looked like he was twenty-five starring at her threw her window, and shut her blinds.

I sighed, and muttered 'Oh well.' I guess I would see her in school tomorrow.

_**...The Next Day...**_

I had explained my Imprinting to Leah and the guys, and they thought I was so lucky! Well even though Leah thought that, she also thought that I would get _SO_ whipped. Seth said that it was just good I imprinted on someone my own age! I mean don't get me wrong Claire's great and everything, but you can't really do much with an Imprint when they're three...

Anyways, it was our first day of school... Again. And we needed to get ready, Leah was wearing an black tank-top with a leather jacket, and jeans. While Embry was wearing a gray T-shirt that said 'No shit Sherlock!' and old, faded jeans. Seth was wearing a black Adidas sweater with jeans and a white shirt that said 'Keep calm, the internet will not end on Monday.' even though we never use the internet! And I was wearing a Leather jacket and a black shirt that had a wolf drawn on it in white, with gray jeans.

Leah scowled, "Really? A wolf?" She asked.

I just shrugged "Why the hell not." And then we were off.

The bloodsuckers had also bought us a Black Ferrari f430 Spider with red leather seats, this was the one Leah and I took. And they bought Embry and Seth a Black BMW M6 Convertible. Both of the cars were REALLY nice but, they were only two-seaters!

We got to school, and to say people were surprised would be an under-statement, it looked as if everyones mouth fell off! Wow! Now I knew what the Cullens must have felt like when they showed up at Forks High! Leah and I met up with Seth and Embry, and everyone watched us as -with perfect grace- we strode off. I saw my imprint at the office getting signed in, she must be new too. I motioned for her to wait for me, which she did. I spoke for us,

"We're the Blackwaters. I'm Jacob Blackwater, and this is my family." I motioned to my pack.

"So the little one is Seth, the girl is Leah, and the other one is Embry. Correct?" She asked.

"Yes. Correct." She nodded and handed us our schedules.

We walked over to my Imprint, and I introduced us.

"I'm Jacob Blackwater." I said and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Cassie Blake, you moved into the house next to me." Cassie stated.

"Yes we did. This is Embry my brother, and they are my cousins Leah and Seth." I said as she shook their hands.

"Do you guys have a fevor? You all seem very hot." All the guys and I grinned, and muttered something like 'Yeah I know.' while Leah rolled her eyes at us and spoke up.

"I'm sorry about them, they're very conceited. As for the fevor, I hadn't noticed... Weird." Yup, keep it cool Clearwater.

"No problem." Cassie said.

"Listen, I'm knew here too, and I don't want to be stuck with these guys by myself. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Thank god for the She-Wolf!

"Sure, I'd love too, you guys seem pretty... interesting." And you just seem pretty...

We all waved her off "See ya Cassie!"

She walked off to her class while my heart beated out of my chest.

**(A.N) Whoo! First Chapter! I hope you enjoy, I'll update a couple times a week, when I'm not updating this I'll be updating or writing something for my other story 'Moonlight.' Moonlight is a Twilight Jacob/OC story, so be sure to check out that story too! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Another Imprint!

Chapter 2. Another Imprint

Leahs POV

I had to cover for Jacob, as it would be horrible for his imprint to think he was an idiot. The main reason I was covering for him was because _**WHEN**_ I imprint I want to be able to count on Jake to cover _**WHEN**_ I say, or do something stupid.

We walked off to our first class I sat with Jake, and Embry sat with Seth. The class was Science, I HATED Science... Grr... Me and Jake looked to our left, only to see a girl's project bubbling without a heat source! The same thing happened to ours when we touched it! Damn, Jacob was right! We ARE hot!

I looked behind me, and found a really cute guy looking at me! I locked eyes with him and all of a sudden, gravity moved, It wasn't the earth holding me here anymore, it was this outrageously cute guy did. I imprinted! I imprinted on a _**REALLY**_cute guy! _**YES!**_

We kept on looking at each other for minutes, until the girl next to him poked him and pointed at the girl that had her project bubbling without a heat source, and whispered something. I looked over at the girl, who was looking smugly at Cassie, while Cassie's project bubbled.

I glared at her, I wasn't letting this girl do this to Jake's imprint! She scoffed at me, and Cassie's project caught on fire.

Cassie got up and left the room I saw Jake run after her, and I got up too, anything's better then Science...

"Cassie, what happened in there?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Faye was looking at me weird, and I got mad. Then my project just caught on fire!"

"That is weird." I said, and laughed when Cassie jumped, not realizing I was standing there.

"Leah... Go back in." Jake said.

"No. Cassie's my friend too, besides I hate Science..." I answered

Then as if on cue the bell went.

"Remember Cassie, you're sitting with us, see you at lunch!" I said then walked off to my locker.

When I got there I saw my imprint and the girl he was sitting with in Science there. Oh shit! That girl must be his girlfriend! I was afraid I'd phase right there, and I would have if the girl hadn't walked off and my Imprint walked towards me.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He smiled and stuck his hand out to shake.

"I'm Leah." I said with a shy smile, gladly taking his hand.

"You're in my Science class, and your locker is next to mine." Adam explained.

"Yeah, I remember." I said with a laugh. "So why was Faye's water bubbling without a heat source?" I wondered

"Hm? I don't know, it was really weird. So was Cassie's and Yours and your partners."

"Jacob."

"Hmm?"

"His name is Jacob, He's my cousin."

I could have sworn he muttered _'Yes!'_ when he found out that Jake wasn't my boyfriend.

"Ah. I see, well welcome to Chance Harbor. Where did you move here from?" He asked.

"Forks, it's near Seattle and Port Angeles."

"Cool, So you look like you're Native American, am I right? He asked

"Yeah, I'm from the Quileute tribe, just like Jacob, Seth and Embry. Seth is my bother and Jacob, and Embry are my cousins."

"Cool the Quileute tribe has legends saying that you descended from wolves right?" Wow, he knew a lot about us.

"Yeah, you're right. I really live in La Push, it's about a half an hour away from Forks." I admitted

"Awesome, well we better get going to our next class, but here's my number, text me sometime."

"Okay sure, here's mine." I said and handed him a piece of paper with my number wrote on.

Today, was going to be a **_LONG_** day...

**(A.N) Well there you go! Leah imprinted on Adam, He has a girlfriend! Anyways next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. A What?

**Chapter 3. A What?**

_**Jacob's POV**_

The school day was over, Leah and I climbed into our car and drove home, with Seth and Embry on our tails.

"So, you know how I told you I imprinted, right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, my imprint has a girlfriend..." She sighed sadly.

"Oh, shit... That's not good." I answered truthfully

"No shit Sherlock! The thing was, he was flirting with me, and I liked it..."

"Well, of course you'd like it. He's your imprint." I answered

"Now, I know how Emily felt. It hurts to be away from him. You see, when I'm with him I don't _**CARE**_ that he has a girlfriend."

"Wow, _**YOU**_ know how Emily feels? Is the world ending?" I joked.

"Not funny Jake, I know from experience, this girl is going to get hurt, and it's going to be **_MY_** fault..." Leah said.

"Unless...You can get _**HER**_ to brake up with _**HIM**_." I suggested.

"Good idea! Thanks Jake!"

And with that, the house was in our view.

"I'm going to go get Cassie." I said to no one in particular.

I walked up to her steps and knocked, only to find that she wasn't home! I needed to find her, so I followed her scent to some abandoned house.

She was there with some girl who looked like a bitch, another girl who looked like her tag-along, Leah's imprint... Uh... Adam! Adam's girlfriend, and another guy in a leather jacket who looked like he used WAY to much hair-gel, and didn't want to be there.

'_Were they going to rape her?_' I thought. I saw them saying something, '_Okay... I need to hear this._'

The one who looked like a bitch/bad-ass spoke up. "You're a witch. A full blooded witch, just like the rest of us." Huh, very blunt. _**WAIT WHAT?!**_ Witch?!

'_Are they on crack?_' I thought.

I ran into the house, so fast that is you blinked you would have missed me, inside the house Cassie bumped into me in the doorway.

"Jacob? Why are you here?" Cassie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said back, avoiding the question.

"I was asked to come. They said I was a witch!" She said

With that the nutcases -And Leah's imprint- came down the stairs.

"How much of that did you hear?" The guy that used to much gel said.

"Enough to know you're all on crack!" I replied

"Before you do something you'd regret, let us introduce ourselves." Adam's girlfriend said.

"Fine..."

"I'm Diana Meade." Adam's girlfriend said.

"I'm Adam Conant." Adam said.

"It's Nick, Nick Armstrong." The guy that used to much hair-gel said.

"Ugh, I'm Faye Chamberlain..." The bad-ass looking girl said.

"Melissa Glaser." Her tag-along said.

"Jacob Blackwater." I said.

"Oh, yeah! You're Leah's cousin!" Adam spoke up.

"Yeah!" I said, glad that he remembered.

His girlfriend shot him a dirty look. Humph, doesn't matter, Leah is making up a plan to get you to brake up with Adam anyways...

"Listen, What were you guys talking about? Saying Cassie's a witch?" I wondered

Witch's can't be real. Although if Shifter's, Children Of The Moon and Vampire's exist, and the Vampire's that do exist have their own Vampric democracy, where the Volturi are like the government. Then why can't witches exist?

"That's none of your business." Faye said.

I started to shake lightly. None of my business? Cassie's _**MY**_ imprint! The Hell it is my business! I relaxed once Cassie put her hand on top of mine.

"You won't tell Cassie anything that you won't tell me." I said

And with that Diana begins to explain to Cassie how she's a witch and even shows her some magic. Cassie and Adam chant some words and catches a rose petal on fire. That is pretty cool, not as cool as being a Werewolf but cool none the less.

"You're something too. Are you a witch?" Nick says, pointing at me.

I laugh coldly. "Ha! I have to say that is looks fun, being a witch and everything, but no. I'm not a witch."

I walk up to him and whispered, "Armstrong, I'm something a lot cooler then a witch, but I promise you, I will never hurt your circle or Cassie."

"We told you what we were, you need to return the favor." Adam says.

"I can't tell you yet, because you are not ready. But you need to know that we came here to protect Chance Harbor from a great evil. We are no harm." I say.

I walk out and follow Cassie, leaving them wondering who '_we_' is and what '_I_' am, Ha! Me a witch, that'd be funny!

**(A.N) There we go Chapter 3! Don't forget to check out my other story 'Moonlight' it's a Jacob/OC story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Shape-Shifter?

**Chapter 4. Shape-Shifter?**

_**Leah POV**_

It's been about two days since Jacob learned that our imprints were witches.

We thought that it would be better if we all confronted them together, so today Jacob, Seth Embry and I were going to that weird house we all saw in Jake's mind when we were patrolling with him.

"Jake, are we going to walk there, or are we going to phase and run there?" Seth asked.

"Phase. We'll stop, just before the end of the trees." Jacob answered.

"So are you sure the whole coven of them will be there?" Embry asked.

Embry called them a _'coven'_ because there is a group of them just like there is a group of bloodsuckers. He's the only one that calls them that though, everyone else thinks that they have there own name.

"Yes Embry, they'll be there." Jacob said.

"Well, let's go slow-ass's." I said and walked out, they all soon followed me.

_**...Five Minutes Later...**_

We all saw the house threw the trees, and looked to Jacob for further instructions.

**Jacob: Alright, everyone phase back.**

**Seth: I don't see anyone in there!**

_**Me: Duh! You're a werewolf Seth, not a superhero, you can't see threw walls!**_

**Seth: I meant, I can't see anyone threw the windows...**

_**Me: Sure you did.**_

_**Embry: Come on guys let's go.**_

**Jacob: Leah? You want to see your imprint right? Then change!**

_**Me: Fine!**_

I walked over to bush and phased back. I put my clothes on, and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Come on Leah, follow us." Jacob said

We walked out of the forest and started to hear people talk, they sounded like they were arguing. I was catching bits and pieces of the conversation, what does _'binding'_ mean? And why are they going to bind a circle? Weird...

We walked up to the door and entered, not bothering to knock. Then when we entered, we saw every one gathered in a small spot in the room.

"You didn't tell them did you?" A guy -I learned who's name was Nick from Jake's head- said to Jacob.

Jacob nodded.

"Let me guess, you think we're crazy?" Adam asked me.

I looked to Jacob and he nodded giving me a silent _'Okay'_, You see we have a plan, I could eather tell Adam what I was now, and tell him everything Imprinting and all. I could tell him what I was without telling him about the imprint until he and Diana were broken up, or I could just not tell him. I was going with option number two.

"No, I don't think you're crazy Adam, I could never think you're crazy. We need to tell your group some stuff." I said, and Adam looked at me lovingly.

"Jacob, care to take the floor?" I asked.

"Sure." And with that Jacob stepped out to where I was and started talking.

"Okay, so you see we are Quileute, and the Quileute tribe has legends saying that we descended from wolves." Jacob started, but stopped when he saw Embry looking at Faye.

Embry had imprinted.

Faye broke the eye contact by saying:

"Why is your friend over there staring at me?"

"We'll get to that in a second." Seth said.

"Anyways, those legends aren't really legends, follow us." Jacob said, and motioned for the witches to follow us outside.

Every witch looked very confused, so they eather believed us, or they thought we were high...

We walked outside and went into the forest. As I was stripping down behind a bush I felt the cold air beat off my hot skin, it felt so right. At that moment I forgot everything, but then it was gone as soon as it came.

We walked out of the forest in wolf form. Seth and I were thinking about how bad-ass we looked and were picturing all of us walking out of the woods with _'Eye Of The Tiger'_ playing. **THAT** would be bad-ass.

The looks on everyone's faces were different, some looked confused, some looked worried, and some looked shocked and had that twinkle in their eye that was screaming _'Bad-Ass!'_

I was worried about what Adam thought, Jake was wondering what Cassie thought, Embry was worried about what Faye thought -though Faye doesn't seem like the type to give two shits- and Seth was wondering when we could get the hell out of here, and thinking about how bad-ass we really do look right now.

Seth, trying to live the dream, played _'Eye Of The Tiger'_ in his head and I burst out laughing, well as much as you can laugh as a wolf.

_**Me: Seth, really? I mean it does seem awesome, but I kind of dought Jake can do a back-flip!**_

**Seth: A guy can dream right?**

_**Embry: I bet Jake CAN do a back-flip!**_

_**Me: I'll take that offer! I'll give you twenty bucks if he can do it!**_

_**Embry: You're on!**_

**Jacob: Guys c'mon, my awesomeness aside, we need to do this now. We need to tell the witches. And I'll do that bet, but not now.**

"Awesome." I heard Adam say.

"Weird..." Nick mumbled.

We then all went back to the forest and phased into our human form.

"So..." Embry said uncomfortably.

"Every single legend that you've ever heard is true?" Adam asked.

"Yep." I said, dumb-founded.

"You see, there is another thing that wolves do when they meet their soul-mate, it's called imprinting." Jacob said

"So, have any of you 'imprinted'?" Faye asked.

"Yes, Everyone except for Seth." Embry answered.

"On who?" Cassie asked, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry Cassie, I imprinted on you." Jake said.

Jacob then, went over and kissed her, after that Jacob sat down with Cassie on his lap.

Basically saying 'Well, my part's done. You're on your own, suckers.'

"Can we try to guess the people who were imprinted on?" Melissa asked.

"Sure, why not." I responded.

"Okay, did Diana get imprinted on?" Cassie asked.

I shock my head 'no'.

"Did I?" Melissa asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'.

"Then it must be Faye." Diana said.

"Ding, ding, ding." Seth said.

"Who imprinted on her?" Diana asked.

Really? You needed to ask that? I'm not gay! Ugh, asshole...

I pointed to Embry, who smiled shyly.

Faye smiled slyly and walked out of the house, motioning for him to follow her. Weird witch...

"So you Imprinted on Nick!" Diana said, and I frowned.

"But how? We're dating... You bitch!" Diana screamed at me.

Jacob stepped in the way.

"Hey! Imprinting is impossible to control. She didn't choose to Imprint on your boyfriend! She didn't see Adam and think: 'Oh look, these people are in love... I'll ruin that right now! I can imprint on him!' Are you really that stupid? Leah has a life! God-Damn it!" Jacob yelled, he was seething!

"Yeah! Don't insult my sister like that! We have a lot of friends that can kick your ass!" Seth said. Did he mean the pack, or the Cullen's?

Then a quiet voice spoke up, "So that explains why I love you, and it hurts to kiss Diana..." Everyone looked over to Adam, while he came over and kissed me on the lips.

**(A.N) There you go, another chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was working on my other story! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Calling For Back-up!

**Chapter 5. Calling For Back-up**

_**Jacob POV**_

We are supposed to be helping the people -And Witches- of Chance Harbor, and now Seth is going off about how we have 'people' who can beat them up if anyone -Besides Adam, Embry and I- lays a finger on his sister. I wasn't much better, but I didn't threaten to sick a bunch of Big-Ass Wolves and Bloodsuckers on her!

I don't really think that the pack would even come, however the Cullen's would be here in a flash. They really wanted to come, the Pixie wouldn't shut up until we said she could buy us a house and two cars! So if they came here we'd never get them to leave, and then I'd have to deal with **HER** again...

You see, Edward lost all of his appeal to **HER** after he changed her. Edward left her, and she came crawling back to me. I didn't want to be second best and well, this place needed protecting. I know that she tried to get Edward back after that, but he turned her down and complained to his family about how whiny she was, Emmett responded by saying:

_'You think she's bad now? We had to deal with her for __**YEARS!**__ And she was human then!'_

What? Blondie keeps sending me letters...

Anyways, things got pretty bad after that kiss.  
Seth was yelling at Diana and was close to phasing.  
I'm pretty sure that Faye is trying to get into Embry's pants, or maybe she already is in his pants...  
Leah took Adam and Cassie outside for safety, and came back in a second later joining Seth in yelling at Diana.  
And I was trying to keep calm, and really wondering if I should call for back-up.

Back-up! That's it! I really didn't want it to come to this, but I need help, I needed the Cullen's.

I dialed their number and Edward answered.

"Edward, we need help. I know how much you guys wanted to come and well, we've gotten our hands full!" I shouted over Leah and Seth.

"I'm not 100% sure if we can come at this time..." He sounded worried...

"What? Edward there are more! More supernaturals!** Witches**!" I yelled.

"Witches? Wow... I'll speak to Carlisle. You see we have our hands somewhat full as well, there is another in our coven, and boy is she something!" He sounded worried and happy at the same time, did he _'Like'_ her?

"Her? What makes her so different from everyone else?" I asked

I didn't get an answer because Carlisle took the phone.

"Jacob?" He asked.

"Yeah. Carlisle, we need your coven. We need help."

"Ah, yes. Edward told me that. Do you mind if we take our newest member?"

"Is her blood lust controlled?" I asked.

"Yes, I assure you she will not feed." Carlisle answered.

"When can you be here?" I needed them soon.

"We'll run so we will be here in about... A half an hour, more or less." God, I loved Vamp speed right now.

"Great. Thanks, bye." And with that I clicked _'end.'_

**...Thirty-Five Minutes Later...**

Mostly everyone was settled down by now, but now no one was talking, we all just sat there...

In a second or two, the whole Cullen family walked in, with them they brought a girl -obviously not human- with midnight black hair and piercing greenish-blue eyes. She looked strong, like stronger then a vampire strong. But to untrained eyes she just looked like a super-model. The thing that I didn't get was that she didn't look very pale, she looked tan, just a little less tanned then my pack.

Then, **SHE** walked in. She went and stood next to the girl, but she moved away, crinkled her nose, stood next to Blondie and crossed her arms.

_'Heh, she doesn't like __**HER**__, we'll be great friends!'_ I thought.

I then remembered that the Witches didn't know the Cullen's.

"Everyone, they are the Cullen's and they're here to help. They are here for the same reason we're here." I said.

"Are you Shape-Shifters too?" Asked Melissa.

"No, we're Vampires. But we don't eat humans, we're_ 'vegetarians'_ meaning we don't eat people, we eat animals." Carlisle answered.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Esme Cullen."

"It's Jasper, Jasper Hale."

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen! Jasper's mine."

"Emmett Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale."

**SHE** sighed, "I'm Isabella Cull- oops Swan, Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Edward stood protectively in front of the girl, and watched everyone. But something told me she could take Emmett out if she wanted too.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

The girl sent Edward a look, and he smiled.

"This is Luna Hale, you Shifters don't know her, or why she is wonderful and different from the rest of us and I'll tell you all soon." He said.

"Hello everyone." Luna's voice was melodic, and velvety.

"Everything here seems to be in order for now, why don't we call it a night? We'll all come back here tomorrow." Carlisle said.

Everyone agreed.

_**Edward POV**_

The Witches left soon after, and then it was only us and the Shifters left.

"I think we should all head back to our house, so we can talk about Luna." Carlisle said.

"How? We didn't take our cars..." Leah asked.

"Our house is in the forest. Just follow us in your wolf form." I said.

Luna came on my back. I didn't want her to show her powers, just yet.

When we got to the house we all sat down in the meeting room.

"Alright so explain. Why is Miss Luna so wonderful?" Bella asked coldly. Luna had only been here a week, and plus, no one really liked Bella enough to tell her...

"Hey! No need to be bitchy, Edward was going to explain, gosh..." Luna said, and I smirked, I loved when Luna stood up for me. Bella was still a Newborn but Luna could take her no problem.

Bella just glared at her, trying to fight her impulses.

"Go ahead Ed-Weird." Luna said and did a curtsy, making me chuckle.

"Well you see, we found Luna left for dead by other vampires, I found an instant attachment to her when her eyes locked on me, so I went to change her. I took her back to the house, only to see that she had already started to heal. I had already bit her and I was worried that something went wrong with the transformation so I got Carlisle, thinking he would be able to help me."

I paused to make sure everyone was listening.

"Carlisle told me that she was a Shifter, which got me very worried. I had bit her and she was still injured, so I didn't know if she would die. Luna was knocked out for about three days, so Carlisle and I ran some tests and found out, that if a female Shape-Shifter imprints on a Vampire, and said Vampire bites her, she will turn into a Cross-Breed. Meaning Luna here, is Half Vampire-Half Wolf."

I stopped again, to let this information sink it, and after a moment or two I started again.

"She is stronger then our kind and your kind put together, if anyone here was to try to bite her you would break your teeth, if you punched her you would break your fist, and so on. To Vampire's and Shape-Shifter's she does not smell, But she can smell Vampire's considering she's more Shifter then Vampire, your kind doesn't smell to her, I don't eather as I am her imprint. As well as being stronger then all of us, she's also a lot faster too. Any questions?" I said.

"She imprinted on you?" Bella whimpered.

"Yes. Any **REAL** questions?" I asked again.

"Does she drink blood?" Leah asked.

I was about to answer when Luna butted in.

"Ugh, no. When they asked me if I wanted something to drink I said sure, they handed me blood I spit it out and said,_ 'No coke huh?'_ They asked me to go hunting and I asked them to bring me back some Burger King. I'd never donate blood, much less **DRINK** it." She said and shuddered.

Emmett burst out laughing remembering how funny and sarcastic Luna was her first few days as a Cross-Breed. Luna is still very funny just not as sarcastic as she was then.

Luna flicked Emmett in the nose and told him to shut up.

Leah walked over to Luna and I and said:

"I think we'll be great friends!" Luna smiled and laughed her soft angelic laugh.

"So, does Luna have a power?" Jacob asked.

I was about to answer until I heard a hiss, I looked over to Bella and saw that she was stalking towards Luna, Luna saw this too, and phased into a beautiful white wolf, in doing so she shredded her clothes.

Luna looked at Bella and her beautiful greenish-blue eyes glowed.

This was Luna's power, hypnosity; Luna was able to get inside your head and change your thoughts on something, and like me she was able to read mind, although she could turn her power off.

Bella turned and sat down next to Alice, and Luna walked to our room to phase back and change.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"That was it, she can read minds. She can use hypnosity to get inside your head and change your thoughts on something." I said.

"So she stopped Bella from attacking her?" Embry asked.

"Yes."

"Cool!" Seth squealed.

"It is cool Seth, but it also means that she can be dangerous, but we can use that to our advantage. How would you guys like to stick around here?" Jacob asked.

"We'd love to." Luna spoke for us all, she knew what we were thinking anyways.

"I still think it's cool." Seth stated.

**(A.N) Seth, Seth, Seth... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also hope you enjoyed Luna! I think Luna's awesome, and that there will be more to come of her in the future! Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Bella Be Bitchin'

**Chapter 6. Bella Be Bitchin'**

_**Jacob POV**_

We were still at the Cullen's house, seeing as our little meeting only lasted about a half an hour.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves,  
Luna was telling Leah how fast she could go in the wolf form and Leah was smiling and asking her if they could ever have a race.  
Emmett and Seth were playing 'Call Of Duty: Black-Ops 2' on Emmett's play station.  
Embry and Jasper were playing extreme pool, you see in extreme pool you had to wear a blindfold and hit the balls with your fists, Embry was winning by one ball.  
And Alice and Rosalie were talking about trying to get Luna and Leah to go shopping with them.

Well, it seemed as if almost everyone was having fun...

You see I was watching Emmett and Seth play, but I was also trying to figure out how to explain to Bella that I had imprinted. Maybe I needed to do it fast and get it over with, like a bandage. Yeah... Auguring with yourself in your head isn't that fun...

And whenever I glanced over at Bella, I saw her glaring at Luna and Leah or I saw her looking at me, her eyes filled with sadness. She was trying to make me pity-date her. But the one thing I don't understand is why she hates Luna so much, I mean I know she imprinted on Edward but he had already broken up with Bella, maybe she thought she still had a chance with Edward, and whatever chance she had was now gone. Yeah that was probably it.

Leah came over and sat down next to me, after Leah left Luna Edward went over to Luna and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh lightly. I looked to Bella, who at this point was beyond seething.

"Okay Luna, you need to go you are depriving some poor village of its idiot." Bella spat.

Everyone looked angry and shocked at the same time, I was worried for Luna, she didn't seem like the type of person who would start insulting someone if they insulted her.

"You're one to talk, you're so stupid you'd trip over a cordless phone!" Leah said, defending Luna.

"It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it." Luna said to Bella.

"Oh my God! It spoke!" Bella shouted with fake enthusiasm.

"What would you find if you looked up 'Idiot' in the dictionary?" Leah asked.

"A picture of you?" Bella replied.

"No dumb ass, the definition of idiot!" Leah answered.

"Goodbye Leah, come again when you can't stay quite so long." Bella said, and started shoving Leah toward the door.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable - like a coma." Luna said to Bella, then shoved Bella out of the way and guided Leah back to the living room.

"Don't feel sad, don't feel blue, Frankenstein was ugly too." Bella spat at Luna.

"Oh, this coming from the one who fell off the ugly tree and hit every fricken' branch on the way down!" I yelled at Bella.

Bella looked shocked to say the least, I guess she thought that I would defend her, not some girl I hardly knew. Luna on the other hand beamed up at me and sent me a silent _'Thank You'_

Everyone else used this moment to gang up on Bella.

"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand, Luna is the Sexiest, most wonderful, and nicest person I've ever met!" Edward shouted at Bella.

"Bella let me put this in a way you'd understand, you're as useless as a screen door on a submarine." Rosalie said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're about as useful as an ashtray on a motorcycle." Emmett explained.

Bella went to leave, but then Leah shouted out to her.

"Remember you're parents mistake! Use birth control!" Leah yelled.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone knew all about Charlie and Renee having Bella at a young age so even though she got what was coming to her, Leah hit pretty close to home with that last one.

Bella walked up to Leah and slapped her across the face!

"What did you say Bitch?! Huh?! What did you say?!" Bella yelled.

Bella looked around and saw that everyone was angry, and they were angry at her not Leah. Bella ran out of the house and evryone ran after her, all the Wolves Phased -Including Luna- and ran towards her. Luna was in the front with Leah following close behind. Edward had said how much Luna cared about her friends, and that was a lot. Bella was screwed.

Luna then shifted into high gear, and I seemed as if she went faster then the speed of light itself. About three seconds later Luna appeared a little ahead of us, with Bella hanging from her mouth. Luna was holding Bella up by her arm, and didn't seem worried about it breaking.

We all ran back to the house and us Wolves Phased back, and Luna walked up to Bella.

"You're very lucky bitch. If it was just me who went after you, I'd be starting a fire right now and pieces of you would be in it. If you ever touch Leah or any other members of my family again, I'll do just that. Are we clear?" Luna said threw gritted teeth.

Bella nodded frantically, and Luna punched her in the nose, breaking it by doing so.

"That was for Leah, Bitch." Luna stated, and walked away.

"Hey Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake?"

"I Imprinted!" I yelled, and got away from there as fast as I could

"Ha ha, Karma!" I heard Emmett shout, after that I heard someone smack him upside the head, yeah it was probably a good thing I got away from there.

**(A.N) Chapter 6! Luna proved to be very loyal to her friends and she also proved that she can handle herself in a fight, physical or mental. I needed to include some Bella bashing, because as most of you know, I hate Isabella Swan. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Keep on reading!**


End file.
